Eve Black
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: Eve Black is not your typical teen. On her eighteenth birthday, she only wants one thing: Snow. Rated T cause I can and possible language. I admit it's a bad summary but it's so that there isn't spoilers DX
1. Good Life

**HELLO MY PRETTIES! I am back with a new story, and I hope you all aren't mad with my tendency to skip around and all that. I hope you like it! It's an intro sort of thing XP**

**Disclaimer: ... Derp what?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

** Good Life**

* * *

I have a good life. It's not that normal, mind you. In fact, it's not normal at all. I have one parent, my father. I've never known my mother. My father, though, dotes on me in her place. Daddy's little girl, so to speak. He gives me anything I want, anything I ask for. I am homeschooled on the internet, and play video games inside most of the time. Sometimes, I'll find a show I like and I'll spend a few days just watching it. I don't go outside much- no one sees me. Literally. I walked straight through someone once!

The only time I can talk to anyone is when I play video games. My headset picks up my voice, so they can hear me. At least someone other than my father can. And, if you can believe it, even though I live in a place where snow falls every winter, I've never seen snow. My father promised me that for my 18th birthday he'd give me whatever I wanted (even though he already does.) I decided that I'm going to ask him for snow. Just one day to go outside and play in the snow that has been forbidden to me all my life.

My birthday is today. Christmas Eve.

Hello world. My name is Eve Black.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPPY IS SHORT BLEH! I promise to type longer chapters, this is just to see how many people like it so far, with the introduction of my character. it's kinda obvious who she is isn't it? Leave me a review with what you think!**

**Reviews make my day!  
**

**VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V  
**


	2. Surprises

**That moment when I type out the Auther's note then accidently click back to a different page. That just happened. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I will try to post a new chapter every weekend.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I own RotG would I be writing fanfiction?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Surprises**

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes. I was lying on my queen sized bed, with all of the black, white, and purple blankets that were usually on it all over my floor. I shivered as a cold draft came into my room. I grabbed one of the blankets- a black one with white swirls- and went to my closet. I grabbed dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black, loose fitting off-the-shoulder top. Fully dressed, I wasn't cold anymore, so I went to get breakfast.

I made myself a poptart (read: found) and munched quietly on it while waiting for my dad to come home. Dad was usually out doing his job at almost all hours in a day. He hardly rested. I heard a _swoosh_ indicating my dad had just come home and was standing behind me.

"Happy Birthday Eve," He said.

"… Dad, you know how… you promised me anything… for my birthday? For today?" I spoke, unsure of the response.

"Why of _course _my dear, how could I forget?"

"Snow," I said all too quickly.

"… What?"

"Snow," I repeated. I could practically feel his frown. My father hates snow, and ice but strangely not the cold.

"Why would you want that, sweetheart?" He asked, poison in his words, dripping venom into my mind.

"I've never seen it before. I'm 18 and we live where it snows every year and I've never once seen it, or felt it, or played with it." I poured out my feelings, "Even the people I play with online and go to 'school' with have."

"… Let me think…" My father slinked away into shadows, leaving me alone once again.

He will never let me.

I know this.

And that's why last night I had prepared all the things that I would need for a few days. I slipped out of the kitchen, and quietly crept to my room. I grabbed the backpack, and walked silently out of my home. I breathed deeply in the rich scent of the forest. There was no snow, yet. The sky was dark and it was cold. I walked into a nearby clearing, and dropped my pack.

I willed my wings out of my back. They came out, perfectly white and shimmering, like that of an "angel." I smiled as I shot off into the sky, swerving, looping, diving, anything I could do. I gave a few shouts of delight, having not flown since summer, when it's almost too hot to try. Grinning, I landed, and continued to walk with my pack. I left my wings out- I didn't stretch them nearly enough.

I walked for a long time, through green grasses and brush. I must have gone at least a mile, because soon I came to the lake, or "pond" as some referred to it. I think of it as a small lake. It's always frozen over too, did I mention that?

There was a boy.

He had white hair, wore a light blue hoodie, and tan pants. His feet were bare and he looked like he was covered in a layer of frost. Not only that, but he was much too pale. I suddenly felt sick with worry, my wings retracting automatically at the first sign of a human. I began to run over to him, he was too still, he wasn't breathing, I need to help. He suddenly shot straight into the air, a loud whoop coming out of his body. The body that should be dead, the boy who should have died.

It began to snow before I could process anything else. I caught a flake on my tongue, hardly even feeling it. It began to snow faster, and soon my ankles were stuck in a blanket of snow. I moved, walked forward to keep try to keep my numb feet warmer. I continued moving, smiling at the snow, frowning at the shiver-worthy cold. I soon found myself stuck, knee-deep in the soft snow, when the snow stopped. I looked around for that boy. He was different- since I last checked, humans can't fly without airplanes. I saw him again, coming straight towards me. My eyes widened. He was moving too fast, he would crash into me. I braced myself for the impact, when nothing came.

"Who are you?" a voice said behind me. I tried to turn, but my feet were practically glued to the ground. Funny, it almost felt like ice.

"A girl, who wanted to find snow, then got herself stuck in it. Now, who are you? Certainly you aren't normal," I said curtly, hiding the fact I'm like him a secret.

"Jack Frost and I meant your name. It's not often someone believes in me, and you aren't part of the age group that does."

I couldn't believe my ears. This was _Jack Frost?!_

"Get away from me," I spit out, "I don't want you near me."

"Whoa, what brought this attitude?" He asked, floating in front of my face now. His eyes were blue, like dark love-in-the-mists. He had a crooked smile that showed his teeth that were whiter than the snow he just made. His hair was fluffy and he was so pale I had to stop myself from thinking _how is he not sick?_ He's the spirit of freaking winter, cold is his thing!

"… I need to go." I said, startled out of my thoughts when I realized I'd been staring. I shuffled and managed to turn around, beginning a slow trek through the snow.

"At least tell me your name," Jack spoke.

"Eve Black."

That was all I managed to say before there was a sickening crack, and I fell.

* * *

**Thinking about doing the next chapter in Jack****'s point of view. Whatcha think guys? Tell me XP  
**


	3. Strange Girl

**HII I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER I'M SO SORRY PLEASE ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**Strange Girl**

* * *

Jack was tired. He was lying on his frozen lake, and it was the only thing nearby that was actually _frozen_.

It made him feel sort of tired. As if he just woke up from a deep sleep.

That needed to change.

Jack shot straight up into the air, giving a large whoop of delight as he made it snow about a foot within two minutes. That's when he realized it. Someone was by his lake. When he looked down, he saw a figure trudging through the snow. He flew quickly towards them, and saw them look around.

It was a girl. Her yellow eyes widened in panic and she braced her body for him to crash into her. Instead, Jack flew in a quick half-circle to avoid the disaster, ending up behind her.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, curiously. He watched while she tried to turn around, but her feet seemed stuck within the snow. Whoops.

"A girl, who wanted to find snow, then got herself stuck in it. Now, who are you? Certainly you aren't normal," She replied sharply. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Jack Frost, and I meant your name. It's not often someone believes in me, and you aren't part of the age group that does," He answered to her. For a split second her body went rigid. Then he heard something strange.

"Get away from me. I don't want you near me." She said it with so much contempt, and so quickly after what he had said, it shocked him a little.

"Whoa, what brought this attitude?" Jack floated around to face her, his usual smirk hiding his secret wondering. She had high cheekbones, and her skin was generally pale. Under her yellow, slightly golden eyes was a light blush from the cold. Her black hair hardly brushed her shoulders, and her bangs could easily hide her eyes if she tilted her head a bit. She wasn't even dressed in the right clothes for winter, and was obviously unconscious of her slight trembling from the cold.

"… I need to go." She startled Jack out of his thoughts, along with herself, and she began walking straight through the thick snow.

"At least tell me your name," Jack gently begged, the curiosity killing him.

"Eve Black-!" A loud and sickening crack of ice was heard, and Eve fell.

Jack breathed out in relief. He had just hardly managed to grab her arm before her entire body fell into the lake. The temperature would have done her in, let alone the lack of air. Eve's trembling instantly got about 20 times worse, and her entire body shook as Jack flew her over under a tree, where the ground had the smallest amount of snow.

"… Stella…" Eve whispered. She repeated it, louder.

"Who's Stella? Is she your mom? Your sister? Do you want me to take you to her?" Jack asked. He was worried. She'll probably have already lost feeling of her legs, and she'll need to get warmed soon, or… He ignored the train of thought and turned back to her. Eve's head was down, and Jack couldn't see her eyes.

"My… M-My…" Eve whispered, struggling. Jack prayed to Man in the Moon that she wasn't going into shock. He heard her give a light laugh and she looked back up at him, straight in the eye.

"… _**fearling.**_"

A loud whinny resounded from behind Jack, and as he looked behind him, a fearling's hooves nearly got him in the face. He quickly hopped away, and prepared to attack it.

"Stella… Old friend…" The fearling, Stella, nuzzled Eve, and Eve gently pet her, "Take me to my secret place… please…" Stella huffed.

"Stella, don't argue with me."

Another, louder huff.

"Stella."

Stella whinnied, and looked at Jack before looking to Eve.

"I am NOT going ANYWHERE with HIM." Eve stubbornly pointed a finger at Jack.

Stella walked over to Jack, and bowed. Jack took a step back, confused.

"DON'T BEG HIM!" Eve shouted, powerless, as her legs had gone numb.

Jack stood there in thought. Careful thought. A smirk creeped up onto his face.

"You're coming with me missy. The horse- fearling- Stella wants you to. We gotta get you to the North Pole." Jack's smile grew wider when he saw the panic on Eve's face.

"STELLA DON'T YOU DARE HAVE ME GO- STOP IT!" Eve screamed, as Stella became a shadow, enveloping her, before being shaped like a fearling again.

"That, was weird."

Stella huffed, then looked to Jack as if to ask if they were going or not.

Jack took off, closely followed by Stella, with a trapped Eve sulking.

She wanted snow, and instead got caught by her enemies.

* * *

**:3 So, as always, please review. I need criticism and if you have any sort of ideas you think would be cool to be in this story, tell me, I am open to that. Also, How do you guys like Stella? She was going to be called Luna but MiM and fearlings are not both going to be involved with moons. So she's Stella. Italian for Star.  
**

**So hello thar, review button.**


End file.
